Winter Dream
by sleepingdreamer08
Summary: Of winters and broken hearts.  SasuSaku, slight NaruHina XCOMPLETEX


**sleepingdreamer08: **This story is a prequel to the one-shot Little Ramen (it's a very cute story) made by my best friend Sharingan Fox. Also, I have a co-written story called Stuck with you by YesThatsme (2 minds are better than one!).

Links to the stories:

.net/s/4746417/1/bLittle_b_bRamen_b

/s/6079996/1/Stuck_with_you

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi wouldn't die.

* * *

_It was already December and many people had taken the time off in Konoha to spend time with their loved ones. However, a certain medic was too stubborn to leave the hospital._

_She breathes heavily with every intake of her breath, sweat pouring down her forehead as she wiped it with the back of her hand. She had just finished a heart surgery in the emergency room and made her way out with her legs still shaking from standing too long. Her vision was starting to blur with spots of red and white as she looked down on her blood-stained blue scrubs._

_"Sakura" a voice called her from behind._

_She holds the wall on her right for support as she slowly turns around. Her jade orbs clash with worried baby blue eyes as she stared at her best friend's form. Ino wore the usual, a nurse outfit that had a badge on her shirt with words engraved in black within the silver block._

**_Yamanaka Ino_**

**_Head Nurse_**

_Standing straighter, she swallowed as soon as she realized that Ino had come to give her one of those talks._

_"Ino..." she muttered weakly, her throat dry from exhaustion. She didn't want to fight now._

_"Sakura" she called again. "I think you need a break" she said in a commanding tone, pointing at her wrinkled medical coat._

_Her eyes snapped open._

_"I'm fine Ino" she smiled assuringly._

_Ino frowned, not pleased by her answer._

_"No, you're not Sakura" she scolded. "I mean, did you even look in the mirror today?"_

_She shook her head and turned around._

_"I'm the Head Doctor here, Ino" she retorted over her shoulder._

_"I don't have time to pretty myself up"_

_She heard a growling sound and before she knew it, Ino grabbed her wrist and looked her straight in the eye._

_"You are coming with me" she said in a firm tone._

_She opened her mouth but Ino had already started to drag her down the white halls of the hospital._

_She sighed as she stumbled a bit from being dragged around._

_When it comes to Ino, the word 'no' was a foreign language to her._

_She gave a bittersweet smile._

_Her best friend didn't realize that she was taking the only thing that distracted her from that **man.**_

* * *

_Thud!_

She clutched her head from the impact of being pushed down the floor. Groaning slightly, she placed both hands on the floor.

"You are going to stay in this house for 2 weeks, got it?" Ino said. She hunched her shoulders a bit, knowing that she was pointing at her.

She heard Ino tap at the floor impatiently.

"Well?"

She bit her lip hesitatingly as she continued to face the carpet floor of her small house.

_Work that keeps me distracted or a year's worth of scolding?_

She sighed, turning into a kneeling position.

"Fine..." she muttered.

Ino grinned triumphantly.

"...Pig" she ended, smirking to herself.

Surprisingly, she smirked back.

"You'll be thanking me for this, forehead!" she exclaimed

After destroying her precious eardrums, she turned on her heel and flipped her hair as she left Sakura who contemplated on what to do next. Looking around, she decided that she should start with a snack.

Her mouth twitched as she spotted her white refigerator in the corner of her kitchen. It had been a while since she had used it. Opening the handle, she frowned as she stared at a single piece of meatloaf left inside.

She cringed inwardly.

_Note to self:_

_buy more food_

She looked at her window, noticing that snow was starting to fall.

Walking over to her living room, she got out of her medical coat, revealing her white sweater and green skirt, and took her winter coat and white mittens. As she went towards the door, she spotted herself on the mirror and frowned in disgust.

_'When was the last time I slept' _she thought to herself incredously as she stared at herself. Her hair was disheveled, her medium length hair sprouting at different directions and her eyes had dark circles under them, her face immensely pale. Grabbing a brush on a nearby table, she brushed her hair, albeit roughly, and placed a bit of make-up. Looking at the mirror again, she smiled, pleased with her appearance and headed for the door.

She headed out of the house, closing her eyes as she felt the cool snow on her face. As she opened her eyes, she immediately sobered at the thought of her old team mate.

* * *

Sakura spent the next few hours doing her grocery and trying to run away from her fans. It's been a while since she had gone out so her fanclub tried to get as much of her as they can. Huffing slightly, she spotted the Hokage and his wife in the usual place. She raised her eyebrow as she came closer. They seemed to be talking about something.

"Are you sure we should'nt tell her?" Hinata muttered from the ramen stand.

"Of course" Naruto replied. "I'm sure the teme can handle the rest"

_'Teme?' _she thought to herself. She shook her head wildly. There was no way that Sasuke would come back now. It's been 5 years already and she lost hope a long time ago.

"Hey there, guys?" she waved at them.

Naruto jumped a bit, before turning to her.

"Hey there Sakura" her blonde team mate grinned as she sat beside him in Ichiraku's.

"Ohayo" the hyuuga heiress murmured from behind.

She smiled at the couple, noting how Naruto kept his arm around Hinata possessively.

"How's the baby making going?" she said slyly, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hinata blushed while Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-it's going well, I guess" he stuttered slightly "But" his voice grew softer as he looked at his red wife fondly.

"I really hope that when we do have a baby, that I'll be able to become a great dad" he said, his voice laced with a hint of worry.

Hinata's gaze softened. "I'm sure you will Naruto" she said reassuringly. Leaning towards him, she pecked him on the lips, feeling him smile against her.

Sakura watched as the affectionate couple displayed affection. It made something stir in her stomach and for a moment, she didn't feel like eating ramen today.

She cleared her throat, catching their attention.

"Anyways, I need to go home now" she said, giving a fake smile.

"But you didn't even eat ramen with us" Naruto pouted. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"It's fine" she assured.

"You guys looked like you need some time alone anyways" she teased causing the couple to blush.

She turned around and grabbed the plastic bage of groceries. Looking over her shoulder, she gave them a salute.

"Happy December"

The two watched at her retreating back with worry as they looked at where she sat.

She was crying.

Naruto frowned.

"You better do this right, Sasuke"

* * *

"Damn it" she cursed, rubbing the tears that continued to fall off her cheeks. She was stumbling slightly, the tears, blurring her vision.

Snow continued to fall down as night was approaching and she found herself walking on a familiar path. She stopped crying and froze as she realized where she was. Right in front of her was the bench. The very bench where Sasuke knocked her out when she poured her heart out for him.

Sniffling a bit, she walked over slowly and gave a bittersweet smile.

She closed her eyes, the memories flooding her as she felt an incredible sadness. As much as hated it, she still loved him. Loved him like she couldn't love any other man. She would give him anything in a heartbeat despite all the mistakes he has done and because of that, she was weak.

_"You're weak"_

"I guess you were right Sasuke" she smiled sadly, her head hung low. "I am weak"

Not expecting an answer, she was surprised when someone spoke back.

"No you're not" a familiar deep voice said.

Her head snapped up and she turned to look at the source of the voice.

The figure walked in front of her and her breath hitched as green orbs looked backed at onyx eyes. She blinked many times, making sure that Sasuke was actually here. He grew taller, his frame much bigger than her lithe sized body and surprisingly, he wore ANBU clothing with the red tattoo on his left arm. Emerald orbs stared back at his anguished eyes as he gave a crooked smile

"You weren't the weak one" he repeated, looking at her with remorse.

"I was"

She gulped loudly. Her feet seemed to be frozen in place as she eyed him with shock written all over her face.

"Nande?" she turned around and face the ground (Hey, that rhymes XD), afraid taht she'll start spouting more tears.

"What happened to revenge?" she retorted out with disdain.

"You were right" he admitted softly, his voice hoarse. He sounded so weak. She wanted to pinch herself so badly to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Revenge didn't give me happiness" he continued, giving her a bittersweet smile. It was so heartbreaking for her to see. He looked like a broken child, so tired and lost of all hope. It made her want to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Looking up, he held her chin and made her face him while he cupped her cheek gently with one hand.

"Everyday" he whispered. "It gave me so much guilt." he paused for a while. "It made me regret ever leaving you"

His words were spoken with such sincerity that it made her tear up again. Gently, he kissed her tears away and hugged her.

"Please" he tightened his hold on her.

"Please give me another chance"

Tears made its way through her eyes and she hugged him back, smiling through her tear-stained face. She never could say no to him.

"I will"

**Winter will soon give way to spring.**

* * *

_Hey there! This is Haruno Sakura speaking! I'm probably in the hospital so please leave a message after the beep._

_"SAKURA, HINATA's PREGNANT!"_

_*****OWARI*****_

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: Hope you guys liked this one-shot. It was kinda rushed but I hope I did well in this one. Also, please read the sequel, Little Ramen by Sharingan fox, it's worth it :) Please R&R**


End file.
